1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices utilized as tools, and more particularly, to a hand held tool, an adjustable wrench having an adjustable angle handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Many tools have been developed over time with specialized features adapted for particular conditions. One condition is the ability to use a single wrench on a variety of different sized hardware, especially nuts, bolts, screws or the like having different head sizes.
Adjustable wrenches, commonly known as crescent wrenches, are known in the art. In a common configuration, these tools have a handle connected to a fixed jaw and a movable jaw adjustable relative to the fixed jaw by a thumbscrew. The movement of the thumbscrew causes the movable jaw to move either closer to or farther away from the fixed jaw.
A second working condition which has given rise to a specialized tool feature is a crowded, or enclosed, environment. In this situation, the turning arc of the tool, such as a wrench, may be blocked or limited by neighboring objects or structures. Numerous designs of hand tools have been created to allow a user to alter the angle of the tool head relative to at least a portion of the tool handle. These tools are often described as having a flex-head or flex-handle. A variety of flex-handle tools have been developed which overcome the problem of obstructions in a plane parallel to the head of a tool. By allowing an operator to adjust the angular position of the handle orthogonally with respect to the plane of the tool head, an operator can maneuver the tool's handle to avoid an obstruction.
One type of prior art utilizes a single spring contact from within a bore in a handle to interface a recess in a portion of the tool head (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,581,959, 2,608,894, 2,886,998, 1,568,442). An advancement of this design is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,080,121 and 1,568,442 which allows an operator to manually disengage the spring contact.
A second type of prior art device involves the use of a pivoting device such that the tool head may be freely pivoted relative to a handle (U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,456).
Even with these improvements, a need exists for an improved flex handle tool. Furthermore, a need exists for an improved pivoting head adjustable wrench.
A need exists for a flex handle tool which utilizes a pair of easily graspable wings to easily allow a user to alter an angle between the head of the tool and the tool handle.
A need exists for a simple, yet effective engagement mechanism to fix the angle of a tool head relative to a portion of the tool handle.
Furthermore, a need exists for an adjustable angle tool with an angle adjustment mechanism having significant holding strength once the desired angle is selected.
Further still, a need exists for an adjustable angle tool having an angle adjustment mechanism wherein the portion of the angle adjustment mechanism attached to the tool head is contained within planes containing the surfaces of the tool at working portions of the tool head.